A Call From Heaven
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: One day two months in the future Hazel gets a call from someone she'd never thought she'd hear again. What will she do? Will this be the last time she hears his voice again?


It's just a normal day of grieving Augustus Waters. Going through voicemails, looking at the one picture I had of him and Isaac throwing eggs at Monica's car, reading old texts, even calling his phone in vain just to hear his voice when no one picks up. Coping is not even a word for what I do now. I still haven't gone back to school, and I almost never attend Support Group anymore. My parents tell me to get out of the house because I'm jeopardizing my health. I know they mean well, and they've given me ample time to get better (about a month and two weeks now) but I can't get over him. He should still be here. Just thinking about him, I almost hadn't realized my phone was ringing. The Hectic Glow song seemed to light up the room, someone was calling on Gus' phone. I don't know if I should pick up, but after a three-ring eternity, I do.

"Hello?" I answer. I don't know who I expect to reply. It just saddened me more that there was no way Gus had called.

"You haven't forgotten me already, have you Hazel Grace?" The un-real voice said through the other side. There was no way, someone was just playing a horribly cruel joke on me.

"Who is this?" I asked, I was starting to get more angry than sad. Who was messing with my heart this way?!

"It's me Augustus Waters, the irresistible seventeen year old one-legged boy you fell in love with. Hazel Grace, is everything all right?" Gus replied, half worried and half saddened. It was him. Gus was really talking to me, no one else could've managed his silky beautiful voice. But I still can't just believe this.

"That's not possible. Augustus Waters is dead. He died almost two months ago." I said seriously, close to tears.

"You're right. I did die quite a bit ago. But that doesn't mean I'm not _with _you. I've been with you, I've been watching over you. Turns out I was right about that Capital S Somewhere." Augustus replied, and I knew it really was him. No one else knows about Gus' belief in the Capital S Somewhere. That was something he told me in Amsterdam.

"It-it really is you!" I shouted into the phone, crying twice as hard as I did the night of his death. This was miracle. I was actually talking to him again.

"I've missed your voice. I've missed you Hazel Grace." Gus said, his voice getting fuzzy. No he wasn't going to leave me again. Not now. Not ever.

"Gus what's happening?!" I yelled hopelessly, the static on the other side was getting louder. I could barely make out his words.

"I'm sorry that I left you. I love you Hazel Grace. Okay?" He spoke the last words before the line went blank. The call was over and Gus was gone, again. I spend the next few hours waiting for him to call back. Waiting to hear his heavenly voice again. But nothing comes.

_**One week later…**_

All I've done is sit by my phone, awaiting The Hectic Glow and Gus' name to light up the screen again. Nothing. He's gone this time for good. I didn't tell my parents about the call, or I know they'd send me off to a new support group for depression. I just keep reciting his last words in my mind.

_I'm sorry that I left you. I love you Hazel Grace. Okay?_

But I never blamed him for leaving. It was never his fault he died. It was inevitable. And once again I never got a chance to say goodbye. His call ended as abruptly as his life did. And yet somehow I'm still here. It's unfair. Why wasn't it me? I've always been terminal, I should've been the one to light up like a Christmas tree. Not him. But I'll never get a chance to tell him that either. I still don't know how he made the call in the first place, but that doesn't matter. I just _need _him to call again.

But he doesn't call. Since that one time, he never calls again…And I was definitely _not okay._

**A/N: Ok, so that was my second ever TFIOS One-Shot fanfic. Again it was very hard to create Hazel's personality through the writing, although I think I did alright. Please R&amp;R, do you think I'm cut out for this fandom? Do you think I should write more for TFIOS? **


End file.
